


Hands Off

by TheMockingDahila



Series: Baby Buttercup [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Don't mess with Yondu's grandbaby, Family, Fluff, Other, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Buttercup gets in trouble at school and the school tries to call her parents. They don't answer so who do they call next? Her grandfather of course! Hopefully, no one will end up dead.





	Hands Off

Buttercup thought she was a pretty brave girl. Nothing scared her. Her uncles were a talking raccoon, a walking tree and an alien. All her life, she had been surrounded by weird, strange things. So why was being in the principal’s office scary?

There she sat, looking at her shoes. Glancing over, she saw Thomas Grady holding his bloody nose. Buttercup managed to smile, feeling slightly proud. But then she remembered something: her grandfather was coming, not her father.

She really hoped the school had insurance.

“Where is she? Where the hell is my granddaughter?”

Buttercup winced as she heard her grandfather from outside the office. He was pissed. God, she wanted to die. What would he do when he found what had happened? She wished she could just vanish and forget this whole thing.

The door flew open, making everyone in the room jump. Yondu instantly looked at Buttercup. Unlike Grady, she didn’t have a bloody nose, but her tank top strap had been ripped and she was sporting a few bruises herself. Weakly, she smiled but Yondu looked enraged. Already, this was going downhill.

Everyone at school knew Buttercup’s family. There wasn’t a single person in the whole entire world who didn’t know about the Guardians of the Galaxy. Yondu also made sure everyone knew that Buttercup was his granddaughter. Buttercup knew that grandfathers loved their grandchildren with all their heart, but Yondu was on another level. He bought her anything she asked, for be it a new T-shirt or a horse. Yondu would do anything to make her happy.

Including murder someone.

“What the fuck happened?” He asked immediately.

“Mr.Undonta, please calm down,” Principal Wells said coolly. “Your granddaughter is fine. We’re just having a problem because she won’t apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” Yondu glared at Thomas.

“I’m not apologizing!” Buttercup stood up. “Thomas shouldn’t have touched me!”

“Wait a second,” Yondu looked Buttercup. “He touched you?”

“I was minding my own business when he walked by and grabbed my boob!” Buttercup pointed at Thomas. “So I punched him right in the face.”

Yondu turned to look at Thomas. He shrank back.

“You touched my granddaughter’s tit?” Yondu growled. “What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“I just grabbed it.” Thomas replied meekly.

“And who the fuck do you think you are, touching my granddaughter? Huh? Didn’t your parents teach you no manners? What kind of schmuck do you think you are? Give me one good reason not to tear you a new asshole!”

“Mr. Undonta, please!” Principal Wells stood up.

“And you! You allowed this? And you’re making my sweet, darling, perfect granddaughter apologize because she protected herself? What kind of shitty school you running?”

Buttercup was silent but she couldn’t help but smile. Yondu didn’t take any shit from anybody.  It came with his years of being a Ravager. She knew all about her grandfather’s past, and how he was sold as a slave when he was young. After joining the Ravagers, Yondu have vowed never to be stepped on again. He also wasn’t going to let anyone mess with his family.

“Now listen here,” Yondu glared at the principal. “I’m taking my wonderful, amazing, perfect granddaughter out of this crap school, and if I ever hear that you let this little jackass molest another girl, I will personally come back and beat your asses!”

Yondu turned back to Thomas.

“And you! You kept your motherfucking hands to yourself you little shit! Buttercup, we’re leaving!”

Buttercup didn’t argue. She got up and followed her grandfather out of the office. However, she stopped momentarily. Yondu turned around to look at her.

“C’mon Buttercup, we’re leaving. Now.”

“This is my fault.” She said suddenly.

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have worn the tank top. I just wanted to show my friends,” Buttercup hung her head. “It’s got Trixie Mattel on it and I wanted to show it off.”

“Buttercup,” Yondu walked to her. “Listen to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. That boy? The one who touched you? He’s an asshole. Nobody has any right to touch you unless you say they can. You wear your Trixie Moxie tank top whenever you want.”

“It’s Trixie Mattel.”

“That’s what I said. Trixie Momo.” Buttercup giggled. “Ah, there we go. I see a smile. Now, how about Grandpa buys you a smoothie?”

“Really?”

“Really really. We’ll talk to your dad later. You’re switching schools.”

Buttercup smiled and hugged her grandfather as they headed out of the school.


End file.
